movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Unikitty! The Movie
Unikitty! The Movie is a 2021 American-Danish animated fantasy comedy film based on the Cartoon Network TV series, Unikitty!. From Warner Bros. Animation, the film is written and produced by series developers Ed Skudder and Lynn Wang, directed by series directors Casey Alexander and Brock Gallagher and supervising directed by Teen Titans Go! developer Aaron Horvath and it is the third spin-off installment of The Lego Movie ''film series and the fifth installment overall. The events of the movie take place during the third season of Unikitty! and it is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and The Lego Group and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. The movie might probably lead up to possible new episodes of Unikitty!. The film features Tara Strong, Grey Griffin, Kate Micucci, Roger Craig Smith, Eric Bauza and H. Michael Croner reprising their roles from the series, with guest stars Antonio Banderas, Mike Adair, Bob Holt, David Ogden Stiers and Patrick Stewart. The film was theatrically released in theaters on July 16, 2021 in the United States and Denmark, by Warner Bros. The film received positive reviews from critics and was a box-office success as it has grossed over $83 million worldwide against a $16 million budget. Plot As ruler of the kingdom, Unikitty has busy days full of royal responsibilities. Unikitty is most interested in making sure everyone is happy and ridding the kingdom of negativity, but don’t misunderstand her optimism – she is one kitty/unicorn hybrid not to be crossed. While she may be full of boundless energy and creativity, Unikitty is a force to be reckoned with if anyone gets in the way of spreading her positive vibes, especially if anyone makes her little brother and best friend, Puppycorn, sad. Also living in the castle are Dr. Fox, the resident scientist, Unikitty’s trusty bodyguard, Hawkodile, and Richard, a 1x3 grey Lego Brick. Through it all, Unikitty and her friends make sure that every day is the happiest and most creative ever. When someone named H-Washington-Duck tries to take over the kingdom, Unikitty must save her kingdom with her friends and her new friends appear to save the Unikingdom and meeting new friends all over the world. Plot As ruler of the kingdom, Unikitty has busy days full of royal responsibilities. Unikitty is most interested in making sure everyone is happy and ridding the kingdom of negativity, but don’t misunderstand her optimism – she is one kitty/unicorn hybrid not to be crossed. While she may be full of boundless energy and creativity, Unikitty is a force to be reckoned with if anyone gets in the way of spreading her positive vibes, especially if anyone makes her little brother and best friend, Puppycorn, sad. Also living in the castle are Dr. Fox, the resident scientist, Unikitty’s trusty bodyguard, Hawkodile, and Richard, a 1x3 grey Lego Brick. Through it all, Unikitty and her friends make sure that every day is the happiest and most creative ever. When someone named H-Washington-Duck tries to take over the kingdom, Unikitty must save her kingdom with her friends and her new friends appear to save the Unikingdom and meeting new friends all over the world. Voice Cast Main Characters * Princess Unikitty (voiced by Tara Strong) - The princess of the Unikingdom who is a cat/unicorn hybrid. Alison Brie provided her voice for the character in the original film. She is very happy, playful and upbeat, but has an angry side that she sometimes struggles to control. * Prince Puppycorn (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Unikitty’s younger brother, a dog/unicorn hybrid. He is sometimes clueless and dimwitted, but is also loyal, good-hearted and his sister's best friend. * Dr. Fox (voiced by Kate Micucci) - The castle’s resident scientist, whose experiments and inventions can both create and resolve problems. * Hawkodile (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - Unikitty’s trusty hawk/crocodile hybrid bodyguard who has a "macho" personality and appears to have a crush on Dr. Fox. * Richard (also voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - A grey 1x3 Lego brick who is Unikitty's royal advisor and castle caretaker. He speaks with a dull monotone voice and is often the voice of reason, though the others find him boring to listen to. * Master Frown (voiced by Eric Bauza) - The villain and enemy of Unikitty. He is one of the Doom Lords that spread pain and misery throughout the world. This often causes him to suffer the wrath of Unikitty, who wants to spread fun and joy. * Brock (voiced by H. Michael Croner) - Master Frown's close friend and roommate. Guest Stars * H-Washington Duck (voiced by Antonio Banderas): The main villain. He is a duck, and is revealed to be a dog named Hallmark in the end, which is actually just a pair of handcuffs. * Hoops from Hoops and Yoyo (voiced by Mike Adair) - Makes a cameo in the final scene, as one of the reveals of HWD. * Yoyo from Hoops and Yoyo (voiced by Bob Holt) - Makes a cameo in the final scene, as one of the HWD reveals. Background Characters * Cleo (voiced by David Ogden Stiers) - a clownfish who is the heroic undersea teenager ally of oceantropoils and aquariumtopia in the ocean from fish heroes and also a background character. * Dr. Hacker (voiced by Patrick Stewart) - a evil stickman nerd with glasses and takes over the world from brawl of the objects and also a background character and in an alternate universe of ''Unikitty!, he is one of H-Washington Duck's henchmen. * Shieldy (voiced by Shameik Moore) - a blue and grey shield shaped animated character from brawl of the objects and also a background character. * Big Orange Chicken (voiced by Seth Green) - a giant orange fat chicken from brawl of the objects and also a background character. * Paintbrush (voiced by Amanda Seyfried) - a brown and yellow paintbrush shaped animated character who paints pictures in paris from inanimate insanity and also a background character and in an alternate universe of Unikitty!, Paintbrush is a girl and Baguette's girlfriend. * Santa Claus (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a large, semi-circle-shaped body with little legs and little floating hands. He has a tiny face, Christmas hat, and beard who makes and delivers toys to all the good citizens of Unikingdom and Frowntown. He lives at the North Pole. * Charquoise (voiced by Chris Parnell) - a green and yellow stick man who is cleaning up the house. * Baguette (voiced by Kel Mitchell) - a orange baguette shaped animated character who is paintbrush's boyfriend from brawl of the objects and also a background character. * Master Toxic (voiced by Paul Giamatti) - a grey toxic barrel shaped animated villain who launches the toxic factory and also a background character and in an alternate universe of Unikitty!, he is one of H-Washington Duck's henchmen. * Captain Band (voiced by Demi Lovato) - a female white spotted pink pirate band shaped animated character from inanimate insanity 2 and also a background character. * Dalette (voiced by Allison Janney) - a silver female shaped animated character who wants to be respectful. * Mr. Snaggletooth (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a evil great white shark who takes over the ocean from fish heroes and also a background character and in an alternate universe of Unikitty!, he is one of H-Washington Duck's henchmen. Additional Voices * Fred Tatasciore * Corey Burton * Tom Kenny * Jeff Bennett * Bill Farmer * Frank Welker * Rob Paulsen * April Winchell * Carter Hastings * Tress MacNeille * Horatio Sanz * Mckenna Grace * Kimberly Brooks * Mikey Kelley * James Adomian * Nicole Mitchell * Yuri Lowenthal Production Warner Bros. Animation had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $150 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Warner Bros. Animation, Hanna-Barbera (Warner Bros. Animation's in-name only division), Cartoon Network and Turner Entertainment (also both Time-Warner divisions) among others and included The Flintstones, The Jetsons, Scooby-Doo, Samurai Jack, Adventure Time, Cow and Chicken, and more, and of course, Codename: Kids Next Door. Cartoon Network had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Warner Bros. Pictures to release a Unikitty film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Creators Phil Lord and Christopher Miller and series developers Ed Skudder and Lynn Wang agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, they and their co-writer and co-producer Dan Lin intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with Scarface and The Dark Knight having the core inspirations for the film. Animation The feature animation was handled by Snipple Animation Studios in Manila, the Phillipines. The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Kelsy Abbott, Mike Olsen, Aaron Preacher, Chad Quandt, Ed Skudder, Aaron Waltke, and Lynn Wang all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Dan Lin, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller themselves provided the film's animatics. Famed comic book artists Ed Skudder, Aaron Waltke, and Lynn Wang and animation veterans William Reiss, Careen Ingle, Casey Alexander and Brock Gallagher also provided the film's storyboards. Dan Lin helped on the character designs and special effects work on the film. Another animation producer William Reiss also worked with Christopher Miller on the character designs of the film. The bulk of the animation work was done on Wacom Cintiq tablets, which allowed drawings to be done directly on screen to facilitate production using programs Adobe After Effects, Adobe Animate, Adobe Photoshop and Toon Boom Studio. Pencilled key animation sequences would be digitally inked-and-painted, enhanced and composited into backgrounds using Toon Boom Harmony. Additional pre-production work was done at Warner Bros. Animation in Burbank, California where the series' pilot episode was produced. Animation was done at Snipple's facilities on Manila, Philippines. The final animation was also provided by Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. in Taipei, Taiwan, HGN Produções in Sao Paulo, Brazil, A.Film in Copenhagen, Denmark, Boulder Media in Dublin, Ireland, Yowza! Animation in Toronto, Canada, Sunwoo Entertainment in Seoul, South Korea, Studio SOI in Germany, July Films in Los Angeles, California, USA, Toon City Animation in the Philippines, SPA Animagic and Estudio Moro in Madrid, Spain and Neomis Animation in Paris, France. Sound & Music Nick Keller composed the soundtrack for the film with Thomas Newman and Brian Tyler serving as the soundtrack producers. In addition to using the original series on the film, he also composed themes for each Unikitty operative. Unikitty's awesome score was the major focus and he also composed themes for Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr Fox, Richard, and the others. The music score was recorded at Warner Bros. soundstages in Burbank, California, United States and mixed at Remote Control Productions in Santa Monica, California, United States and there was also music recorded at Abbey Road Studios in London, England, United Kingdom. The sound design work was done at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California and Warner Bros. Animation in Burbank, California Release Theatrical run The movie was released in the United States and Denmark on July 16, 2021 by Warner Bros. The film was presented in a 1.85:1 format, rather than Warner Animation Group's standard 2.39:1 format on its previous titles. The film's theatrical release was preceded by Spaceship's A Fixin', a theatrical Flash animated short film based on The Lego Movie ''and starring Benny from the film. Home media The film was released on digital on September 21 and Blu-Ray and DVD on October 5, 2021, by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment and it contains the deleted scenes, a ''The Lego Movie short film'' Spaceship's A Fixin''' starring Benny, the 18-minute featurette, the behind-the-scenes look at Unikitty! The Movie, featuring interviews with most of the principal cast and crew, animatics, and the pilot episode. Reception Box office As of its close date of May 16, 2019, Unikitty! The Movie has grossed $34 million in the United States and Canada, and $49 million in other territories, for a total worldwide gross of $83 million, against a production budget of $16 million. In North America, Unikitty! The Movie was released alongside Apollo 11, Captain Marvel and Gloria Bell, and was initially projected to gross around $24 million from 3,199 theaters in its opening weekend, with a chance to go as high as $58 million. However, after making $9 million on its first day (including $7 million from Thursday night previews), estimates were lowered to $16 million, and it ended up debuting to $16.5 million, finishing 4th at the box office. Critical response Review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a 92% approval rating based on the 120 reviews, and its average rating is 8.20/10. The critical consensus reads, "Unikitty! The Movie manages to win over the audience and fans of the show because it's got some great musical numbers in the movie, plus it is very entertaining for kids." Metacritic, assigns the film a score of 69 out of 100, based on 40 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". CinemaScore gives the film a "B+" on its A+ to F scale. 95% of Google users liked the film. Trivia *This is the first ever feature film of the series. *This is the first animated Unikitty! movie to hit theaters. *This is the second animated theatrical film in The Lego Movie franchise, after 'The Lego Ninjago Movie''" released 5 years prior and also the second Flash animated film based on a Cartoon Network TV series, after '"Teen Titans Go! To the Movies", ''released 4 years before.'' *The film marks the second time a theatrical Warner Bros. Animation film isn't produced by Warner Animation Group since the group's formation in 2013. *Unikitty saving her kingdom with her friends and meeting new friends all over the world is a possible reference to My Little Pony: The Movie. *The movie is Rated PG for Parental Guidance. *This was one of the successful films of 2019. *This is the third spin-off film in The Lego Movie franchise, after "The Lego Batman Movie" and "The Lego Ninjago Movie" both released 2 years prior. * This is the next theatrical film with a wide release to be based on a Cartoon Network TV series, after "The Powerpuff Girls Movie" released 20 years prior, "The Lego Ninjago Movie" released 5 years prior, and "Teen Titans Go To The Movies" released 4 years prior. * Although, Teen Titans Go!, Unikitty!, and Ninjago are only aired by CN, and they're made by Warner Bros. * The original cast reprised their roles in the movie. * This marks as Warner Bros.' next 2D animated theatrical film. Warner Bros. had its original feature animation division, which produced 2D animated films. * Before the movie, a theatrical Flash animated short film called "''Spaceship's A Fixin"'' based on ''The Lego Movie ''and starring Benny from the film was played. * This is Warner Bros.' twenty-fourth traditionally animated film to be released theatrically, after ''Clifford's Really Big Movie'' released 18 years prior. * This is the seventh theatrical Warner Bros. film to rely solely on Flash animation instead of hand-drawn animation, or CGI animation. * This is the first and so far only traditionally animated film in The Lego Movie franchise. * This is the third film in the ''The Lego Movie series not to be released in February. * This is Tara Strong's third Warner Bros. animated film, after "The Powerpuff Girls Movie" '' released 20 years prior, and ''Teen Titans Go! To the Movies" released 4 years prior. * This is Grey Griffin's third Warner Bros. animated film, after "''The Powerpuff Girls Movie" released 20 years prior, and Clifford's Really Big Movie' released 20 years prior. * This is Kate Micucci's second Warner Bros. animated film, after 'The Lego Batman Movie''" released 5 years prior * This is Eric Bauza's second Warner Bros. animated film after "Teen Titans Go! To The Movies" released 4 years prior. * This is the first and only film in The Lego Movie franchise to be produced in a 1.85:1 widescreen aspect ratio. * The other characters from Fish Heroes, Brawl of the Objects Inanimate Insanity and Inanimate Insanity 2 make their background appearances in the Unikitty! universe. * From the creators of The Lego Movie, Storks, Smallfoot, Teen Titans Go! To the Movies and The Powerpuff Girls Movie. * This is Warner Animation Group's twenty-fourth traditionally animated film. * The film was animated by Snipple Animation Studios. * This is so far the only animated film of Antonio Banderas' outside DreamWorks Animation's Shrek franchise. * This is the 2nd collaboration between Grey Griffin and Kel Mitchell. Their first was ''''Clifford's Really Big Movie' released 18 years prior. * This is Amanda Seyfried's second Warner Bros. animated film after "SCOOB!" released a year before. * This is Seth Green's second Warner Bros. animated film after "The Lego Batman Movie," released 5 years prior * This is Kel Mitchell's first Warner Bros. animated film to be released theatrically since Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004). * This is Paul Giamatti's first Warner Bros. animated film since The Ant Bully (2006). * Hoops and Yoyo make their cameo appearances in the final scene, as one of the HWD reveals. * The film was in Normal 3D Real D 3D IMAX 3D Digital 3D & XD 3D. * The film crew uses a robotic version of 1980s David Ogden Stiers so that Cleo the Clownfish can be voiced by him as a dedication to the memories of David Ogden Stiers, after he died at age 75 on March 3, 2018. Category:Warner Bros